1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to chairs and, more particularly, to restraint chairs in which a person is restrained from movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 575,941 (Baker) discloses a chair used for transporting prisoners. The apparatus is essentially a cage in the configuration of a chair. The apparatus includes wheels for moving the chair and a prisoner therein.
In addition to the above-described chair which comprises a restraint chair, there are a number of patents that disclose different types of restraints used primarily on wheelchairs. The idea behind the restraints is that individuals in the chairs need to be held in place to keep them from falling out of the chair. These types of restraints generally pertain to geriatric (elderly) patients and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,988 (Shaub et al) discloses an infant sack used to restrain infants in strollers or similar type vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,107 (Posey) discloses a lap cover restraint for a patient in a wheelchair. The apparatus includes a bag-like element into which the patient is inserted. The bag-like element extends above the patient's waist. A strap extends from the bag over the patient's shoulders and is secured to the back of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,590 (Harris) discloses a chair designed particularly to support a patient in a shower. The chair includes a vertically extending portion to keep the patient's legs apart while the patient is being washed and dried.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,180 (Karay) discloses a chair which includes a leg restraining device to prevent the patient from sliding forward in the chair. The leg restraining device includes a cross panel secured to a pair of telescoping elements. The telescoping elements are secured to the sides of the chair and can be adjusted to fit any particular patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,991 (Kella) discloses a device for securing a patient to a wheelchair. The device comprises a harness system which fits the front of a patient, underneath a patient, and is secured to the back of the seat of the chair. The upper portion of the harness extends up over the chest of the patient and beneath the patient's arms to the back of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,307 (Day) discloses a travel chair, which appears to be a modified wheelchair designed particularly for transporting physically handicapped people. The chair includes a movable back with various strap elements for restraining a patient on a chair. The patient's legs, waist, and chest are appropriately secured to the chair while the patient is being transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,038 (Day) discloses a modification of the previously discussed '307 (Day) patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,937 (Harrigan) discloses a jump suit used for a patient and which in turn is used to secure a patient in a wheelchair. The jump suit restrains the individual by the manner in which the jump suit is secured to the chair.
In addition to the above-described patents, there are several patents which deal with restraining prisoners in vehicles. Such restraint elements typically include different types of straps or restraint elements that are secured to the vehicle while a prisoner is being transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,697 (Nenstiehl) discloses a handcuff system for restraining a prisoner in a vehicle. The apparatus includes a chain system secured to a spring for applying tension on the chain. Handcuffs are secured to the chain and to the prisoner being transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,583 (Johnson) discloses a strap restraint system for restraining a person in the front seat of a vehicle, next to the driver. The straps are secured outside the vehicle or by the door of the vehicle, to limit the movement of the prisoner being transported in the direction of the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,553 (Daniels) discloses a restraint system in which a prisoner's legs are secured to the floor of the vehicle. The restraint system includes straps anchored to the floor of the vehicle. The strap extends around the prisoner's legs above the knees and the strap is in turn anchored to the floor.
The apparatus described above generally relate to some type of transportation and restraining a person, either a patient or a prisoner, while being transported. None of the devices is particularly effective or is designed to restrain a prisoner or a patient in a relatively immobile manner in order to prevent injury to the restrained individual or to others regardless of whether the restrained individual is being moved or is simply being held in a fixed location. Obviously, the wheelchair restraints are inapplicable to unruly prisoners, such as prisoners in an intoxicated state or in a drug-induced "high" state. The apparatus of the present invention is designed to restrain an individual in such state of intoxication or drug-induced "high" or in any other condition in which the individual may be a danger to themselves or to others.